Dick Donato
|HOHs2=0 |Nominations2= |Vetos2= |Days2=6 |OtherPrizes2= |Currently=Walked |Season=8 |Place=1st |Votes=3 |Votestowin=5 |Alliances=Late Night Crew |Loyalties= |HOHs=3 (Week 3, Days 69 & 76) |Nominations=3 (Weeks 2, 6, & 10) |Vetos=1 (Week 6) |Days=81 |OtherPrizes= |Currently1=Winner }} Richard Louis "Dick" Donato (better known by his nickname "Evel Dick") was the winner of Big Brother 8 and was a houseguest on Big Brother 13, partnered with , until he left the game in the first week due to an emergency involving a close friend (although Donato later revealed he left the game after learning he was HIV-positive from a blood test given to him by the producers in Big Brother 13). In Big Brother 8 Dick, along with Dustin Erikstrup and Jessica Hughbanks, were part of the "Rivals" twist. Dick's rival was , his estranged daughter. Dick was known for his various personal attacks on houseguests as a means of intimidation after Dick and Daniele were nominated during Week Six. Dick along with his daughter Daniele Donato originally made it into the casting process for Big Brother 6 where the duo made were among 40 potential houseguests but where not chosen to be one of the final 14 houseguests for the start of the season. 'Biography' Richard Louis "Evel Dick" Donato (born June 24, 1963) is a bar owner from Los Angeles, California. He is married to Michelle Donato. Post Big-Brother Donato hosts an online Big Brother recap show called "Dick at Night" on RTVZone.com, which features alumni, various celebrities and evicted houseguests. Donato is also currently a cast member on the fifth season of the VH1 reality show Couples Therapy, which aired on September 10, 2014 (He appears alongside his girlfriend Stephanie Rogness-Fischer). On October 1, 2014, Donato revealed that he has been HIV-positive since 2011, first learning that he had the virus after given a blood test by the producers during Big Brother 13. Donato says that this is the reason why he walked away from the house that season. Player History - Big Brother 8 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 13 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *Dick was the first House Guest to use the Power of Veto on the opposing nominee and survive eviction in Big Brother 8. His daughter, Daniele, would tie this record by making the same move at the Final 4. *Dick was the first winner to receive a vote to win as a result of a viewer's poll. (This was due to the fact that Eric Stein was America's Player.) Jordan Lloyd would later follow him in Big Brother 11 after the expulsion of Chima Simone at the Final 8 resulted in her jury vote being replaced by a viewer's poll as she was not allowed to be on the jury. Both Dick and Jordan won with a final jury vote of 5 to 2. Coincidently, they both returned for Big Brother 13. *Dick is the oldest House Guest to win Big Brother, being 44 at the time of his win. *Dick also appeared on Big Brother 9 , hosting the veto competition "Club Evel". It had the same format as the veto competion that he won during Week 6 of Season 8. *Dick was the first previous winner to play for a second time and not be evicted. He was soon followed by Dan Gheesling, who reached the Final 2 in both Big Brother 10 and Big Brother 14. *Dick is the second Houseguest to "walk" from the game following Big Brother 9 Houseguest Neil Garcia. * Dick is the second of four people not to use the Power of Veto on themselves while being nominated. The other three are Marcellas Reynolds, Daniele Donato and Brendon Villegas. ** He is the first person to not use the Veto on himself while being nominated and not be evicted. Category:Season 8 House Guests Category:House Guests Category:Season 13 House Guests Category:Winners Category:Big Brother 13 Category:14th Place Category:HOH Winners Category:Power of Veto Winners Category:House Guests Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Quitters Category:Oldest House Guests Category:Veterans Category:2 Timer Category:Late Night Crew Category:Donato Category:Rivals Category:Males Category:YouTubers Category:Never Nominated Category:Final HOH